


Sentinel of Beacon Hills

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4 Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Season 4 Episode 7, mentions of previous death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off of Season 4 Episode 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Missus_T for her amazing help.

Sheriff Stilinski knew he should have rescued himself from security detail at the school the moment he arrived, but he also needed to know exactly what was going on in the school because Stiles was there.

When Claudia was sick, he had avoided the hospital. He didn’t realize he was doing it until after she had passed. He deluded himself to think that if he didn’t know what was happening then it wasn’t happening. But he was wrong. It did happen and because he wasn’t with his wife when she passed, their son was. 

He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. He positioned himself outside the school like a sentinel, his ear trained on his radio listening to any and all updates. 

When the all clear came, he entered the school with Lydia, on a mission to find his son. He needed to hold him, touch him, and make sure he was real and ok. 

Since finding out about the supernatural beings in Beacon Hills, he felt like he was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, but he vowed that - unlike with Claudia - he would be there every step of the way.


End file.
